cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Helspawn
| age= | preference= | species=Salamander | breed= | person= | origin= Uplift | father=Champion(?) | mother=Helia | family='Grandfather:' Hakon Aunt: Kiri | height=6' | build= | face=normal human face except for a smattering of small scales as if freckles | lips= | teeth= | eyes=(bright green, crimson or golden) | ears=(reptilian or fox) | torso=hips are "surprisingly" large and her butt is big and squishy | arms=covered in scales | hands= | legs=covered in scales | feet=scaled feet with claws | skin=pale-skin | hair=short dark red hair | fur= | feathers= | scales=scaled arms, legs and feet, color (bright red or chitin black) | horns= | wings= | fin= | abdomen= | tail=long leathery tail is surrounded by an aura that emits a pleasant, non scalding heat | breasts= | breasts2= | breasts3= | breasts4= | cock= | cock2= | cock3= | cock4= | cock5= | cock6= | cock7= | cock8= | cock9= | cock10= | testes= | vagina=warm, wet and accommodating | asshole=asshole is tight | toobig= | pregtoobig= | clothing=(scalemail bikini or skirt and blouse with tall boots) | pierced= | glasses= | weapon=(scimitar, a scimitar and shield, or a longbow) | occupation=Camp Follower | home= | quest= | appears=Camp | badend= | interaction= | pregnant= | impregnate= | ovipositor= | 3some= }} Helspawn is the Champion's daughter (or adoptive daughter) by Helia the salamander. She is also one of the few nameable characters in CoC. Depending on the Champion's choices in Helia's confession scene (the Pale Flame), Helspawn can be either a normal salamander, or can appear with black scales or fox ears. The Hero is able to determine much of her personality and attributes along a Chaste-Slutty meter (0-100, starting at 50), as well as certain personality traits such as her drinking habits and fighting style, as well as whether or not she's receptive to incestual advances, or a romance with a Champion who is not her biological father. Appearance Helspawn is a shorter, less busty version of Helia, though with bigger hips and ass. A "slutty" Helspawn will wear a scale mail bikini much like her mother's, while a "chaste" girl will wear a skirt and blouse with tall boots. She uses either a scimitar, a scimitar and shield, or a longbow as a weapon. Stat wise she's 6ft tall with a combination of pale skin and scales. Her scales cover her arms, legs and clawed feet. Her torso is free of scales while her face only has a freckle like splattering of scales on an otherwise normal human face. She has short dark red hair. Her long leathery tail is surrounded by an aura that emits a pleasant, non scalding heat. Her hips are "surprisingly" large and her butt is big and squishy. Her pussy is described as warm, wet and accommodating while her asshole is tight. Appearance variants include scale color (bright red or chitin black), eye color (bright green, crimson or golden) and her ears (reptilian or fox). Raising Helspawn After birth, Helspawn is available from within Helia's normal menu, where the Champion can play with the infant salamander and watch Hel nurse her. Helia notes that her daughter is growing much, much faster than she ought to be, and worries about the mutagenic effects the world is having on her and her child. This fear manifests after about a week, as Helspawn will almost overnight experience a "growth spurt" into her early teens, at which point the player takes over raising her from Hel. Helspawn's teens span another week or so, and the player's chance will span three random "events:" Event 1: Drinking The player will discover Helspawn drinking herself silly under Hel's still while her mother is away. You can either choose to teach her how to better hold her liquor, proccing a three-way boozefest between her and Helia when her mother returns (+Slutty), or tell her not to drink in excess at all, unlike her mother (+Chaste). Event 2: Fighting Returning to camp, the player encounters Hel attempting to teach her daughter her berzerkergang fighting style. The player can either float Hel a loan to buy Helspawn her own salamander scimitar (+Slutty), or teach Helspawn yourself, which gives her a balanced sword & board fighting style (+Chaste). If the player has maxed out his archery skill via Kelt, you can instead teach Helspawn to use a bow (no Slutometer effect). Event 3: Fucking The final event occurs on the last night of Helspawn's teenage years before she graduates to "adult" status. The player awakes to find her sneaking back into camp late, taking a trappy spiderboy or with her to bed. You can intervene, kicking the spider out (+Chaste) and chastising Helspawn about her sexual urges, or allow them to have their fun (+Slutty) as Helspawn tail-pegs her new boyfriend. Adult Helspawn After her attempt at fucking the spider-boy, Helspawn will graduate to a full adult, and move to the Followers menu. From there, the player can talk with her about the previous night's events, which lead to the decision to either allow Helspawn to see her "boyfriend" Alex the spider-boy again, to stop fucking random monster-folk (which Slutty Helspawn outright refuses to do), or to let the player help her handle her sexual nature, which will unlock incest scenes when they are added. The player can then hug, spar, and talk to Helspawn like a normal follower. After she reaches adulthood, several special scenes can occur in which she is visited by her biological father, and by Hakon and Kiri. If Isabella has joined the camp, there is a chance that when the Champion talks to Helspawn, she'll reveal that she has an old guitar she can play now, and that Isabella has taught her how to sing in the cow-girl's native tongue. If Rathazul and Amily has joined the camp, there is a chance of Helspawn having a scene where he is checking up on her to try and determine the reason for her growth spurt. He confides that if they knew, they might be able to create a fast growing army to match the demons faster than Amily and more controlled than Helspawn. If Kiha's joined the camp, then there's a chance you'll find her trying to teach Helspawn how to cook stew; unfortunately, the stew is terrible, but you're given the option of how to respond when tasting it. If you say it's awful, then Kiha will angrily try some and knock herself out with the awfulness, after which you'll dump the poison out and help Helspawn secretly make a new batch that's edible before "aunt Kiha" wakes back up. If you lie and say it's good, you'll then leave to find a place to spit it out, only to hear the pair follow swiftly to find a place to throw up, wondering if you should do the cooking yourself. Trivia *While there are no incest scenes currently in the game, Savin has said that anyone can write for his characters; if work of good quality is submitted, it will be "added to Fen's backlog" *Due to the drastically different heights and body types between Helia and Helspawn, it's hinted that Hel may have used TF items to get her current "busty amazon" figure.